Anger
Anger is the secondary tritagonist of Inside Out, he is not an antagonist. He likes reading newspapers and has been voiced by Lewis Black. Parody Appearances *Devious Diesel - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Zorran - TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse (both are bossy) * Bowser, Mario or Wario - Super Mario Bros. (the latter is very bad-tempered) * Dr. Robotnik or Robotnik Jr. - Sonic the Hedgehog * Dick Dastardly - Wacky Races/Dastardly & Muttley * Mr. Nerdon or Horrid Henry - Horrid Henry *Sheldon J. Plankton Eugene H. Krabs or Squidward Tentacles - SpongeBob SquarePants *Timmy McNulty - Rugrats * King Candy/Turbo or Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph *Meowth - Pokemon *King Dedede - Kirby *Ernie the Giant Chicken or Peter Griffin - Family Guy *Homer Simpson - The Simpsons *Alex the Lion - Madagascar *Bruce - Finding Nemo *Cedric the Sorcerer - Sofia the First *Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story *Rainbow Dash - MLP:FIM *Dr. Heniz Doofenshmirtz or Major Monogram - Phineas & Ferb *Chick Hicks or Professor Zundapp - Cars * Charles Muntz - Up *Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse * Oscar the Grouch or Cookie Monster - Sesame Street * Shredder - Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles * Randall Boggs - Monsters Inc. * Ganon - The Legend of Zelda * Animal - The Muppets He played himself in Seaside Out He's the same type He played Dr. McCoy in Star Trekkin (Disney and Sega AMV Style) He played Philoctetes in Anariocules He played Wario in Anger Land, AngerWare and Super Anario Portrayals: *Anger is played by Numbuh 5 in Inside Out (Female style) *Anger is played by Angry Video Game Nerd in Inside Out (160 Movies Style) *Anger is played by Ash Ketchum in Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) *Anger is played by Squidward Tentacles in Inside Out (Strongdrew941 Style), Inside Out (Draven Fuldauer Productions) and Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) *Anger is played by Mushu in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) *Anger is played by Basil in Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) *Anger is played by Brave Heart Lion in Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style) *Anger is played by Four in Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style) *Anger is played by Chief Bogo in Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style) *Anger is played by Eric Cartman in Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) *Anger is played by ??? in Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) *Anger is played by Proud Heart Cat in Inside Out (Robin Daze Style) & Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style) *Anger is played by Thaddius Vent in Inside Out (Frank's 2nd Style) & Inside Out (Hymniest Klaskies 4411 Style) Gallery: Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Males Category:White Characters Category:Emotions Category:Male Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Mean Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Fire Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rude Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Disgust and Anger Category:Knuckleheads Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Characters Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Non Villains Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Brothers Category:Grandsons Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Wise Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:The Winchester Brothers Adventures Series Heroes Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes